Tiny Bit Better
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: Beca and Jesse have been together for a while now, and its natural for couples to have fights. Besides, it's all good as long as they get to make up, right? Just a fluffy little one-shot.


Hi everyone! It has been literally ages since i posted something on this site, so sorry if my writing isnt really that good. I am obsessed with Pitch Perfect! Anyways, this is just a fluffy one shot that i put together, and i think it is quite hard to keep these characters in character! Okay i will stop talking now and let you read. I dont own anything off Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Tiny Bit Better**

They had just had a fight.. Not their first, but they hadn't actually had that many yet in their relationship. This one was pretty big though. It was about serious stuff. Beca had a fight with her mum, but that always happened. She wanted some space and pushed him away, or in other words just didn't talk to him about it. Jesse was hurt. He thought she didn't trust him anymore, even though he hadn't done anything at all. And in times like that they get angry at each other, because no one is perfect, and no relationship is perfect, and these are habits that both of them have.

Beca got on with her life, but barely. She still had her family to deal with, especially her unbearable mother, which didn't really make not having Jesse there much easier. But whenever she was in front of friends or him, she stepped up her enthusiasm, and acted as though everything was even better than fine, when it really wasn't at all.

Most things in Jesse's life were always good and sometimes he took that for granted. Like his friends, and his family, which couldn't be more perfect, But without Beca there, it was relatively harder to get by, but he definitely still did. He didn't really bother hiding from her. What was the point? But after about a week and a half, he was considering apologizing, because it should be him that does so.

She wasn't sure if she should apologize. I mean its not really in Beca's nature, to admit that she had done something wrong. And she hadn't really done all that much wrong either. But after about a week it was getting harder and harder without him there, and a lot lonelier. She really hated that he could do this to her. Make her need someone, make her need him because it made her seem weak and pathetic. Not that she could change that anymore, he had already found his way into her heart and this was just proof that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. These feelings were downright weird to someone like Beca.

Benji had asked him what was wrong, a long time ago and of course, being best friends Jesse had told him everything that had happened. Benji missed seeing Beca around in his dorm, and he also missed seeing his friend as happy as before, so he would constantly pester Jesse about them making up. Jesse was getting a bit tired of the nagging, and it had been two weeks since Beca and him had spoken.

So one day after his Trebles rehearsal, he made his way over to Beca's dorm. Surprisingly the thing that he was most afraid of about going over there to apologize, was Kimmy Jin. But he was tough, he could handle her. He knocked on the door, even though during their relationship Beca had told him not to many times, because it meant she had to stand up and open the door for him. But she did get up, and she opened the door. She didn't look all that great. Bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, She looked up at him and he looked down at her, and it was quiet for a few seconds because Jesse seemed to have forgotten what he planned to say.

"It's about time" Beca broke the silence, and tiny smirk on her face. Jesse couldn't help but smile.

"Is it really?" he asked, and he wondered if she would let him in her dorm, but her hand stayed plastered on the door that was only half opened so the could see each other. After earning a slight sarcastic chuckle from her he made his face become serious again.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. She was looking at the floor, avoiding his eyes. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you into trying to talk about something you weren't going to. These past two weeks have been pretty hard without you making sarcastic comments at my movie quotes. So, I was wondering if you would forgive me?" towards the end he reached down and grabbed her hand so they were clasped together, and she looked up with a smile on her face.

"Mm… Maybe." She replied as she reached up to kiss him gently on the lips. The kissed deepened quickly, but not too much. It made her realize how much she had missed his scent, and his lips, and his voice, and just those things about him. "I'm sorry too." She said gently as they pulled apart. And that was enough for him, because he knows she probably doesn't say those words a lot of the time. She realized that he was still partly standing outside, and opened the door wider so he could come in. He looked around and was glad to see that Kimmy Jin seemed to be out, thankfully. She went back to her laptop quickly to save the mix she was making when he had knocked before, and quickly shut the computer.

"So how about one of those movies, since you missed my comments about them so much."

"Sure, but the only movie I brang was Star Wars…" he pulled out his laptop and they settled on her bed.

"I missed you." She suddenly blurt out in the middle of the movie. He turned to look at her and went straight to her lips without hesitating. There was still about 20 minutes left of the movie, but he didn't care that much, because they were back together again, and kissing Beca was just that tiny bit better than watching movies.

I hope that you liked it! Please know it would mean the world to me if you left a review, even if you are just a guest on this site. I do like reviews that tell me specifically what they liked or didnt like! Thankyou for reading, i hope it wasnt too bad!


End file.
